


My Prince

by ooip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Loss, M/M, Mychild, Physical Disability, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooip/pseuds/ooip
Summary: Thoris has been confined to a wheelchair for years, he always tells these stories and Edaurd always ignores them, but one day he just so happens to hear him tell one.





	

"I once met someone from a fairy tale story once"  
Thoris would sometimes say from his wooden brown wheelchair. And Eduard would always roll his eyes and go back to whatever he was reading.  
"He had lovely green eyes, I always loved those eyes"  
Thoris would say, and laugh lightly. Today Edaurd gladly ignored him, Thoris normally told such stories and Eduard wasn't sure if any of them were true anyway. After all, Thoris had been trapped in his wheelchair unable to walk for around 5 years now, and it was possible the man was just loosing his mind. And if he was, Edaurd would not have been surprised at all.  
But even so, Thoris never complained, and he never cried.  
And Even so from the corner of his eye he could see that already Raivis was sitting on the old red recliner next to Thoris's wheelchair in anticipation. Thoris smiled at the younger one's sudden excitement, it was rare to find Raivis so absorbed in anything, and Edaurd couldn't help but smile just a little as well.  
"I lived as a farmer very long ago, remember how I mentioned this used to be a farm?"  
Raivis nodded, so Thoris continued.  
"And everyday, I would walk half a mile to see him"  
"Who?" Raivis interjected rather bluntly.  
“My prince" Thoris said almost dreamily.  
"Sometimes we'd go on picnics in the fields, those moments were always perfect because we were alone. It's true you know" And so, Thoris seemed to nod to himself. "Fairy tale princes do attract animals, all sorts of little critters and creatures. Especially birds, yeah the birds really loved him"  
"Sometimes he even attracted a snake or two, he hated snakes though. Absolutely hated them."  
Thoris laughed a bit, and Raivis seemed to be laughing a little as well. "Once we saw a wolf" Raivis 's eyes widened.  
"Really? You did?"  
"Yep, sure did. It came out of no where and just stood there looking at us."  
"Another thing that he shared with Fairy tale folk, was his kindness." Thoris's voice then trailed off a little. "And he was always so kind to me" he added quieter. "Was he brave too" Raivis asked. "Very brave, almost too brave. He was also foolish" Thoris shook his head, "Very foolish, it was his fatal flaw if you will".  
"Then what happened, where is he now?" Raivis asked.  
The room fell silent, it was an awkward silence,sad almost. Thoris looked away "This happened to me..." he said glumly.  
"Oh" Raivis's face fell, and he too looked away. "But he always, came to visit me, he never stopped visiting me even though I couldn't walk to visit him" Thoris piped up.  
Raivis looked into Thoris's eyes. Eduard could see Thoris's hand graze over the wooden carving on his chair.  
“Once he took me too a fair once in a town nearby, they always had funnel cakes at the fair. And popcorn, and all sorts of things.” Thoris broke off and laughed. "It was quite a feat to push me all the way there”  
“My favorite place, was always the Hot dogs the boy at the hot dog stand was really nice. Not fairy tale nice. But happy and energetic! Thoris now clutched one arm tightly. “Always pestering the man in the stand beside him one thing I remember about that man is making fun of his eye brows from a distance!”  
“The prince once tried food from the stand” Thoris wrinkled his nose as if he was remembering. “It was terrible, it smelled like burned things”  
“Then that man would argue with the person beside him who sold bread”  
“What did the bread taste like?” Raivis asked again.  
Thoris shrugged. “It was bread, good bread don't get me wrong. But it was just bread”  
“They just seemed like one crazy family to me. I miss the fair as it was. I don't know if their still at the fair every year. After all that was 4 years ago. A lot has changed” Thoris shook his head. “So much has changed”  
"So where is the prince now? "Raivis asked.  
This time, and one of the only times Thoris did cry a little, but only a little.  
"Happy I hope" he muttered sadly.


End file.
